<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking you back by Chnsbabygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531416">Taking you back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnsbabygirl/pseuds/Chnsbabygirl'>Chnsbabygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnsbabygirl/pseuds/Chnsbabygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Minho has to go on a quest to get his 8 heirs and 7 omegas back to the castle with him , </p><p> </p><p>Or the ot8 abo x royalty au no one asked for but I wrote</p><p>On hold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it all began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi<br/>This work contains heavy themes,<br/>Such as domestic abuse and gender discrimination<br/>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>"Your Highness, we have to bring prince Hyunjin back to the castle”</p><p>"Your Highness, we need to have the crown princes in capital or the people will threaten your throne" </p><p>"I agree, your Highness, we need to get all your heirs in the capital as well as the omegas whom have given birth to those heirs back in the castle " </p><p>"His Highness has more than one eligible heir?" San, a younger council member, asked Sowon, the First Lady.</p><p>"Of course, sir san , his Highness has 7 children whom are all taking residence outside of capital due to the recent riots leaving the Royal family being in danger " Sowon answered, keeping her composed look plastered on. </p><p> </p><p>She was an alpha, a specifically powerful one at that - it was a surprise to most why she chose to be in charge of the Royal <br/> <br/>family instead of the military like most alpha's wanted to. She had a small pack of her own, made up of five omegas and betas all living in the castle. Sowon herself wasn't as old as the others who had previously taken charge before her. </p><p>Minho still remembers how they have been like siblings ever since she moved to the castle. </p><p>Minho was pulled out of his thoughts when Sowon started talking again. </p><p>"I suggest people being sent to where the heirs are taking residence in and bring back the omegas in order for them to be living in his highness chamber " Sowon said with a calm and collected tone. </p><p>"But how are we sure that none of those omegas have been with an alpha other than his Majesty after the childbirth. Clearly not all of them were bonded to his Majesty" said Mingi, another council member. </p><p>The others hum, looking directly at Sowon, requesting an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Minho rolls his eyes. He didn't get all these stupid rules about omegas and their lives, he kind of hated it. They’re all forced into marriage, forced to stay virginal until mated, and yet an alpha would always spend their ruts with an omega or a beta.</p><p>He thought it was stupid any omega who was  working in the castle was not allowed to ever be  with someone and their heats were always suppressed with herbal medication, unless their alpha mate was the reason they were in the castle. He was beyond disgusted. He never saw omegas as an object to be used, lesser than himself. </p><p>He looked at Changbin. He could see how the omega clearly shirked and was looking at the council members with fear in his eyes as if they knew his secret. Minho gave him a reassuring look, waiting for Sowon to answer.</p><p>"As you might know or not know, if an omega or beta has been intimate with the crown prince or to be crown prince they are always under our control " Sowon Clearfield, almost spitting the words out, annoyed. Looking at the council member she continued her talk from earlier.</p><p>"as I was saying we need a group from the castle to go and bring back the heirs. What is his Majesty's thought on the matter in hand” Sowon looked at Minho waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I would personally attend to this matter<br/> <br/>and will not accept anyone other than my main adviser, and Sowon to have a say in this matter,  end of discussion" Minho ordered looking at his council members before continuing the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>"As your Highness is aware, after the civil war in the capital there has been a shortage of food and hence we decided to bring food from different parts of the kingdom to our capital" one of the advisers said.</p><p>"Great you should discuss plan fully with adviser Seo " Minho said looking at the younger boy who had an uneasy expression on his face.<br/>"Your highness is it a wise choice for you to have a omega in your council , he has to be married soon considering his age. " Mingyo muttered looking at king ,Minho was furious, mad to his core , he had to take a couple of long breaths before talking or he could order the man dead , looking at Changbin with soft eyes " adviser Seo can you please leave the meeting as mentioned in the laws of our council I shall not make a decision about a council member when they are present " Minho ordered , waiting for the younger to leave the room . Minho was sure the younger was broken it wasn't the first time this happened he was just furious at his council for the stupid comment he looked at them with as much composure the king could gather   " adviser seo is a member of my personal council , and no one is allowed to have a say in that matter and I thought we were passed this point of no omega being allowed in my council,  unacceptable of you those who I put the most trust in" the king spat his words out , angry yet calm waiting for any words to explode. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Changbin entered the family chamber where all of the personal advisors lived , he however went towards the kings chamber , walking towards the kings bedroom the guards already knowing about the fact that the omega was allowed in  opened the door . Changbin got ride of his rope and tonic only having an under shirt on,  he got rid of his trousers next and crawled into the bed. It smelled like Minho , his lover , his alpha calming the younger down as the words of the council members played in his head. He had to get married soon and then  leave Minho he never wanted to be away from the older man. Even the thought of being away from the older male made him sick he never wanted that , he would rather die than that , he cried until he drifted to sleep unable to keep himself awake anymore . </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Minho was finished with the council and the stupid meeting,  he wanted to kill all those stupid alpha's too full of themselves thinking they are something special he walked towards the dressing room having his servants changing him into a more comfortable cloths something easy to take off or putt on after that he moved towards his bedroom , his mind still filled with rage he really wanted to see Changbin then , he wanted to protect his omega , the sour smell filling the room made his eyes water. He was the king whom had 7 kids and 6 other omegas who he had protect yet he couldn't even take care of his lover . Anyone could verbally abuse him and Minho had to stand there and listen to it all . He slid into the bed getting close to his omega sensing him, he couldn't usually do that as the members of castle would be able to tell, making the king quite uneasy at all times.  He put his hands around the younger planting a kiss on his forehead and cuddling closer to him , releasing calming pheromones into the air comforting his distressed omega , despite  Changbin not carrying a bite mark on his neck ,they were like mates,  connected to each other in more than one way dedicated, hell even Changbin’s heat had been synced with Minho's rut extremely uncommon for couples that weren't mated . Minho was forced into sleep as he saw Changbin visibly relaxed as he felt his alpha there next to him . <br/> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The morning had been hectic trying to get all requirements for the kings travelling ready,  a group of 20 following the king . All betas and alpha with the addition of 3 omegas as well Sowon and Changbin . The omegas were all part workers of the castle,  in charge of taking care of princes , all around the same age of Minho mated to Sowon  . Having only those close to him made him more at ease no one to judge him or bad mouth any of his omega. He looked at the younger male all dressed up,  wearing a relatively big coat on his usual cloths.</p><p> For some reason seeing Changbin so far away from himself and exposed made him uneasy , wanting to be close as possible to his omega he had no idea why was he being overprotective,  this was unlike him , he knew Changbin was perfectly able to take care of him self however his instincts were shouting to him to get the omega to a nest and take care of him , he tried to ignore the feeling but it just kept on getting stronger . Sowon got close to him after giving instructions to all the betas around and getting her omegas in the carriage.  "Your highness are you ready we should get going , " she opens the Carrie's door as she talks getting Changbin ready as well by the look of it. Changbin , Sowon and Minho were going with same carriage. <br/>"Yes" Minho got into the carriage after the words left his mouth , sitting beside Sowon while Changbin sat on the opposite to the alpha , they were using the Royal carriages much bigger than the normal ones as they were bringing home his children , he didn't know how to feel he didn't know he had any other child than the one he had with Hyunjin he was shocked to say the least when Sowon announced the news. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours Minho looked at Sowon he could tell she wanted to talk to him but had no idea what was going on with the older , "Sowon what in your mind I can hear your brain overworking " he joked , too close to her to take things seriously unless they were near other council members they often used pretty relaxed language with one another  , "I want to apologise for not telling you about the kids and your omegas but you have to understand i have no control over such things , you know because of the law i am not allowed to disclose any of these information until your father was alive , and I know how hard is it not having your omega near you all the time." Sowon said a sad expression painting her face annoyed at Minho’s parents.</p><p>" nuna I get it , its ok . Also we should have brought Yerin nuna with us , I know you are probably super worried leaving her alone when she is pregnant " , Minho said with guilt <br/>"Its ok she is with Yuju she is beta so I am less worried,  " Sowon said with a sad smile on , <br/>"Oh nuna " Minho said cuddling close to the older woman trying to get a bit comfy it was going to be a long ride .<br/>"You have been very protective over Changbin recently,  is there something I should know " she said teasing the younger boy , <br/>Changbin felt his blood rushing towards his cheeks he was sure that he is red , he really liked Minho  , it would be amazing if he had a child from the older boy it would mean he could just stay with him and his parents would no longer have the right to arrange him a marriage but that was highly unlikely as he was given birth control any time he spent a night with the king, he was pulled out of his thoughts because of Minho’s chuckles, “you are so red Binnie , its cute " the older man giggled while looking at Changbin with a loving gaze making the younger's heart melt at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Another couple of hours passed before their stop was announced to the king , the Knight that was telling them about the plan standing next to carriage waiting for permission to open the door , Minho quickly sat up and fixing his cloths and then crown , </p><p>"What is it you have to say " Sowon said with her usual cold tone <br/>"Ma lady  we have arrived at Han Family's land ," the Knight replied still keeping his head down </p><p> </p><p>Han , the name kept repeating in Minho's head , he couldn't believe his ears he could feel a lump in his throat wanting to cry but keeping his tears in .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Royals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" I missed you so fucking much , love so much " the older says while resting chin on the younger's head .<br/>" It was hard  , so fucking hard , my kids they were princes but I had to work all day and night ro be able to feed them, I have give up on you,  last year sowon came and brought an order from castle stating I am now kings omega and hence soon I will he moving to castle , I didn't know it was gonna take a year.  I thought I have live with this all , I couldn't take it anymore Minho it was so hard ." The younger cried as he clenched minho's shirt in his hand trying to quiet down</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello sorry for the delay in updates I hope you enjoy this chapter .<br/>This chapter does mention alot of sensitive issues so please read all the tags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho got out of his carriage walking towards the big mansion. The Han's were huge , a few guards standing by the entrance, all fully armed while sir Han was standing along with his omega waiting for the king . Minho waked over there standing right in front of the two sick to core remembering what he had heard from Jisung all those year ago , yet still tried to keep a composed look on .<br/>
Sir Han bowed towards the king showing respect for the king , while his omega followed . " welcome your highness,  we are very glad to be able to offer hospitality to his highness for a few days '' , Sir Han said as he straighten his back then he quickly continued , " we had received your highnesses letter regarding your omega and he has been living with us , we will however suggest you live such omegas behind his highness as he isn't quite what a Royal omega should be and act , however I understand his highness would want to take their heirs with himself , however not quite sure about the omega . " a sour look from the older man that burned Minho inside out why were people like him allowed to be heads of households within his kingdom he wasn't sure   the poor omegas who had to live with him however he couldn't let the older man know anything about his feelings , unfortunately he was the one who was the minority and had to act like the rest so he just tilted his head and tried answering the older man without his voice giving him away ," well I am aware , however as you know any omega whom has given birth to an royal baby has to become  after to the Royal whos baby they have had , and hence I am here to take my omega with me ." The king said with a calm manner just what he had learnt, never lose composure. Sir han  guided the king , sowon and Changbin towards the mansions, taking them to a huge chamber where the guest would always stay then the omega following Sir han sated taking ,<br/>
"Your highness we have prepared a Room for his highness , and one for each of your advisers , would you like to head over there or would you rather meet your omega and your heirs to meet your highness, " the omega said with soft voice as if they were trying show their submissiveness as its part of who they are .<br/>
"I would like to meet up with my omega and heirs and would want them within my room , as I need to be in close proximity to my new founded omega , " minho answered, looking at the said omega waiting for any wrong moves , ready to attack however the omega just walked out the room , going towards a specific chamber .<br/>
The servant waiting in the room guided the king to sit on a chair, and brought in foods and drinks for the king and their advisers , Minho looked at Sowon wanting to talk to the older alpha , when she started talking before he could open his mouth , " min he had a child from you 3 years ago , twines , two pretty girls , " she then took a breath looking at minho with a soft expression trying to calm the younger with her looks only , it usually worked,  " I had to take him out of the castle to protect him you know how your fathers other mates felt about you and you having kids , they would kill jisung for the baby , they also hated that you had a lover , jisung was the worst for you because he gave you a reason to not wanna take your father's role and become the Head of their packs . '' Sowon said looking at the king and his adviser changbin with a sad expression on his face waiting for an answer,<br/>
" did they fucking think Minho would mate with them after his father died , what the fuck are they sick , I am fuming " changbin muttered almost spitting our the words from anger .<br/>
"Hey changbin shi , this has been a tradition for hundreds of years,  if a prince stays unmated by the time their alpha caretaker dies , they have to mate with their omegas. Minho got really lucky his father needed the Hwangs help , " Sowon continues.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny boy enters the room , wearing a white and gold tonic representing his family , as well as Robe with the same colour plate. He looked more mature , as if he hadn't just aged physically but also matured emotionally. He walked towards the king doing a 90° bow showing respect .<br/>
"Very pleased to see you,  your highness .would like me to direct you towards the place you will be staying and perhaps meet your heirs,  I assume your council members are staying in the same chamber .please follow me your highness ." The younger omega started walking towards a direction , the three guests following,  Minho couldn't believe his eyes. The only person he ever loved with all his heart was here , his love, his everything was right there. He missed Jisung crazy . </p><p>The moment Jisung closed the door of their room Minho was attacked by two little girls both running towards Jisung<br/>
"Pupa ,you are back , pupa I helped lia do her work and got her food ." One the girls said excited unable to stop jumping around<br/>
"Your did love well done thank you for helping your sister love " Jisung said as he cuddled both girls , leaving small tiny kisses on their heads<br/>
"Liam baby,  how was your day ?" Jisung asked while grabbing each of the girls with one hand and moving towards the bed, sitting them down , playing with them both for a while to get them tired .<br/>
"I may ask , what would you want me to call you since your highness is a bit 9fd when I am with kids " Jisung asked the older man who was looking at them with shocked and awe<br/>
"I don't know my name is good until you find a pet name you like sungie " the king said while taking a step closer to the younger man<br/>
"Sungie ? You still remember, Minho cone here , I want you to meet my world and my everything " Jiaung said with tears in his eyes<br/>
Minho came closer and sat on the other side of bed<br/>
"Girls I want you to meet someone,  sit properly for me " as soon as the words left his mouth two tiny figures started moving around and sitting facing Minho .<br/>
"Minho this is lia " pointing at the slightly smaller girl with a blue dress , her hair brunet slight curls .The little girl bowed her her a bit showing respect and her way of saying hello<br/>
"And this is yeji " he showed the other girl who smiled happily and looked at minjo with curious eyes<br/>
"Hello sir " she cheered too happy meeting someone new finally<br/>
"Girls this is Minho your father , we are gonna go and live with him " he explained as soon as the girls jumped into Minho's embrace making the older male smile and cuddling them closely . </p><p>After hours of playing with kids and answering their questions,  a nanny came in to take them away both crying when they were told they can't spend the night with their papa , breaking Minho's heart a little as soon as the kids were out he grabbed jisung and pulled him towards himself hugging the younger tightly wanting to claim his omega his lover as his all again<br/>
" I missed you so fucking much , love so much " the older says while resting chin on the younger's head .<br/>
" It was hard  , so fucking hard , my kids they were princes but I had to work all day and night ro be able to feed them, I have give up on you,  last year sowon came and brought an order from castle stating I am now kings omega and hence soon I will he moving to castle , I didn't know it was gonna take a year.  I thought I have live with this all , I couldn't take it anymore Minho it was so hard ." The younger cried as he clenched minho's shirt in his hand trying to quiet down<br/>
"Shush baby I am here .I am here for you   . Love no one can hurt you .I love you so so much " </p><p>******<br/>
After a month of working this was Jisung's day off he didn't get a lot of these . So he decided to spend it in his room trying to make the most of his time , study a bit, maybe try to rest a bit .<br/>
He heard a knock on the door and the door opened instantly,  first lady Sowon came in meaning there was a problem she had to time to spend with aom of a noble man who was sent into the castle to learn manners,  that was something often thought in castle so the nobleman and woman would get to know each other for future making these classes very important to omegas .yes they were the only ones attending this kinda classes .<br/>
She came in sitting on the opposite of Jisung and looked at him with her usual cold stare .<br/>
"I am sure you are aware a prince n not allowed a omega until they have been appointed crown prince or left the castle "<br/>
She muttered making site to obtain her usual tone<br/>
Jisung felt a shiver run down his body. What if she knew, what if his parents knew .<br/>
" Yes ma'am,  I am aware " jisung answered<br/>
Trying to stop the shaking in his voice<br/>
"Then why are you in a relationship with Prince Minho , as far as I know his majesty are still not appointed prince " she said angry almost shouted her words<br/>
He was lost for words , he was beyond scared he was gonna die,  that was for sure .<br/>
" See, I know that our prince loves you but the castle isn't safe for you anymore. Today, I will have a carriage ready to take you back to your family's mansion,  no one will know unless you talk  . " Sowon said now with a softened voice .<br/>
"The baby ? I have been with his majesty what if I am pregnant " jisung asked scared , his parents wouldn't let him stay alive.<br/>
" then you are lucky,  having his child means he can bring you back and under the law your parents can't do anything to you " sowon used her natural tone once again<br/>
To say the next 9 months were hell was an understatement,  Jisung barely was able to eat anything as he was denied food , his body filled with bruises and cuts . Having to spend every minute in the dark , no food or drink , no good clothes, nothing.<br/>
After his twins were born his whole life changed he swore to always protect them no matter what to protect himself for them .getting an official order from the castle towards his parents telling them the prince's kids will be checked monthly to make sure they are under the right conditions.  That's when he was allowed by his parents to start a tavern making money of travelers meeting jeon jeong. Right there the only person who got his pain. He had  a 3 years old son too . Their kids became super close and so did them two , two omegas useless to society and other alpha's who helped each other out .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comment<br/>Twitter </p><p>@chnsbabygirl</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed my twitter is<br/>Chnsbabygirl<br/>I good you enjoyed it this was my first work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>